


Beautiful Booty Of The Sea

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Merman Joey, Pirate Puns, Sex, lots and lots of puns, merman, pirate, pirate Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Pirate Daryl sees a beautiful vision, Joey the fairest merman of the sea!





	Beautiful Booty Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say other than I found the best ship ever, Joey/Daryl!

The sea was a ragin’ and Daryl found no treasure in these here seas. Captain Grimes was trying hard but not booty was to be found. 

“Storm might pick up soon.”

“Arrr!” Daryl slurred, the rum had been too good.

Picking up his monoculars he looked to the clashing sea hope’n to find a ship.

His heart stuttered at the vision before him and he blinked his eyes twice to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating yet again.

Joey had sung out like a siren but he was no bad seed. He was only lonely and swimming up to the top of the ocean he jumped onto the jagged edge of rock in the middle of the ocean. Swishing his brilliant blue tail he sung out his desire to find a fair maiden or lad of the sea.

“Arr! Is that not the finest booty you’ve ever laid eyes upon?” Daryl asked Rick mesmerized by the enchantress of the sea.

Snatching the monoculars from Daryl Rick grimaced at the vision. Daryl had surely been drinking too much because this rather large man with a hairy chest and vibrant colored fin was not a beauty but a sea beast. He was wearing a damn pearl necklace for goodness sakes!

“He’s a he and has a tail.” Rick pushed the monoculars to Daryl's chest and took a swig of their rum, it tasted fine.

“Well my peg isn’t the only wood around here!” Daryl tapped on his pegleg and took a swig of his moonshine knowing he shouldn’t mix it with the alcohol already in his system.

Rolling his eyes Rick let Daryl have his fun, he had been a lonely soul after all and shown no interest in anyone before.

Directing his men towards the fish tailed man Rick went below deck, he didn’t need to see how his friend flirted or those man boobs swinging if this fish stood rising.

“Ahoy matey! I must be huntin' treasure, 'cause I'm diggin' yer chest!” Daryl yelled down at the merman as he slid down the rope.

“Why hellloo.” Joey giggled flipping the tip of his tail playfully.

Daryl gulped entranced at blue flashing against rock in swift motions. “I have to say that’s the finest booty I’ve seen over any seven seas.” Daryl strangled out.

The merman stroked his fin then licked at his fingers seductively. “Why thank you handsome.”

“What’s yer name?”

“Joey.” The merman answered rolling onto his stomach and gliding across the wet rocks.

“‘Tis Daryl.” His hard on was already ragging hard.

“Best name ever.” Joey laughed and pulled his pearls to his teeth just to bite down on them softly.

“Hmm well I have a nickname but they don’t call me Long John because my head is big ya know what I mean?”

“Oooh I think I do!” Joey purred looking down to Daryls trousers to see his sea snake.

Salivating at Joey’s fine sleek tail Daryl pumped out his crotch. “Pardon me, but would ya mind if I fired me cannon through your porthole?” His scholong had enough temptation for one evening.

Pumping his ass up in the air Joey moaned out. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

Patting his other captain, the one of his pants Daryl tried to figure out how this would go. “Do ye need water for our activity?”

Nodding a yes Joey slid across the rocks and took a sip of saltwater. “I’m drinking a Salty Dog but I would like to try the real thing for once.”

Daryl unbuckled his pants not caring of his crew members seeing his pasty white ass. “Come rise up and see me urchins and I'd love to drop an anchor in your lagoon.”

Joey rubbed at the slit across his upper tail, his only reproductive part, he had touched it a few times and his fin curled up plenty.

Understanding what it meant Daryl pulled Joey to his dick, the beautiful creature licked making him hard. In return he rubbed at Joey’s slit and elicited a groan from the merman. Pulling on his pearl string necklace he then rubbed at Joey’s beard grunting at the licks made to his other peg.

“Come bury your treasure.” Joey cried out.

Daryl pushed his lover down and thrusted into the slit moaning at the fresh, juicy meat within that caressed his manhood, it was like no feeling he felt before. 

“Please tell me your no siren.” He begged.

“I would never kill nor destroyed. I only want to be touched, craved.”

Daryl tapped his fishy caboose and cried out. “Lovely lady I shall have no regrets.”

At a final thrust he spilled over into the odd pouch of flesh savoring Joey’s high calling song of lust.

“Would you shiver me timbers again Joey?” Daryl had to know.

Pirates could be ruthless but he felt no bitterness nor evil in Daryl’s actions, his hands were like warm whisky upon his skin.

“Anytime. I’ll sing out to you and you know know my voice.”

Daryl did and it wasn’t a sound he could forget.

“Till next time my little fish.”

Joey giggled at what he hoped would be his nickname and his heart glowed a the single chaste kiss upon his lips.

“Daryl!” Joey screamed out, he had watched his soulmate’s ass climb back up the rope to his boat to continue it’s voyage.

“Yes my little fish?”

“Don’t forget me!” Joey wanted to know he couldn’t.

“Arr! I've crushed nearly one hundred men's skulls between me thighs! But nevers’ one been as good as yours!”

Joey blushed and rolled onto his belly jutting his ass out on display then pushed his body to the side to expose one boob as a final parting gift to his pirate. He ignored the men’s shudders and disdain pleased when Daryl pushed one into the sea threatening the plank next time if Joey was every disrespected again.

Joey watched the boat leave singing softly knowing tomorrow he would sing louder and forcefully willing his mate to return to him.

“There’s no room left in his vessel it’s full of seamen!” Daryl professed to his crew proud of his little fish, the finest mer creature of any sea.

Their voyage would return here soon Daryl knew, his trousers bulging at the memory of his sweet succulent merman he had to leave behind but not forever.


End file.
